


sweetness

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em both upPut the lime in the coconut and call me in the morning





	sweetness

The Sweetness has gone

The Soldier in red

The woman of Bone

She works for the Dead

 

Angelic tears flow

And Child, she still waits

Experimenter

He hides away and hates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
